Conventionally, there are games that progress in such a manner that a player character acts in a virtual game space by operations of a user. One example of such games is a gun shooting game that progresses in such a manner that: a user operates a player character who possesses a firearm such as a gun or a rifle; and the player character shoots and beats an encountered enemy character (see PTL 1, for example).
PTL 1 discloses a technology of zooming in a shooting target and displaying an enlarged image of the target on a display connected to a game system. Specifically, when a gun-shaped controller operated by a user is directed to a screen connected to a game machine, an aiming position on the screen by the gun-shaped controller is detected. Then, it is determined whether or not the aiming position is located within a predetermined range from a point preset at an object existing in the virtual game space. As a result, when it is determined that the aiming position is located within the predetermined range, zooming-in is performed, and the aiming position and its vicinity are enlarged and displayed.